The raptors
Raptors are lizard-like humanoids who inhabit Terra Bogaton. They are ruthless reptiles who also work as Pirates. They work for Master Cyclonis under the threat that she will destroy Bogaton if they do not comply. Terra Bogaton is ruled by Repton. Physical appearanceEdit Raptors are tall humanoids with three fingers and a thumb on each of their two hands, and three (or four) talon clad toes on each of their two feet, along with long tails. They vary in coloration, but are usually different hues of green and brown, with their chests and the undersides of their tails being yellow. They seem to possess the same type of nose as humans, despite their faces being shaped with snouts. They have no visible ears, much like their reptile counterparts. Raptors also possess triangular teeth and thin, forked tongues. They tend not to wear clothes on their upper torso, preferring simply to adorn their shoulders in spiked orange armour along with their simple cloth trousers, which usually only span from the hips to the knees, with holes in the back for their long tail to protrude freely. No female Raptors have been spotted yet, although they could be present without viewer knowledge, as reptiles do not possess mammary glands (breasts). PersonalityEdit Raptors are ruled by Repton, known as possibly the most vicious and bitter Raptor of them all. Therefore, it can be assumed that Raptors are vicious by nature. They are pirates by part, and apparently will not turn their snouts up at the idea of eating human meat. Raptors are callous and murderous, if not a little gullible in their pursuit of prey. They do however seem to exhibit fear when it comes to Master Cyclonis. Some Raptors (Leugey in particular) seem less vicious, if not a bit stupid. CultureEdit Raptors do not exhibit a certain culture. The only thing prominent within their race is a vicious, carnivorous streak in their personalities. Spikes, however, seem prominent enough in their armour, weapons, rides and home world, that they may be considered part of the Raptor culture. TerradonsEdit Terradons are similar to the Raptors. They are lizard-like, although much smarter and smaller in size. They are peaceful with most other races and enslaved by their Raptor counterparts in order to do the Raptor's brainwork. They are responsible for Bogaton's defence system - which is the best in the entire Atmos. role in the series the raptors are also one of the antagonists the winx club face and they have dinosaur raptors as well. even though they are tough they always get the bad end such as the thin raptor always get electricuted the dino raptors on the other hand are more smarter and queen claw is five times smart and is second in comand to repton, they also have other dinosaurs like Red skull (t rex). Red skull.jpg|Blood head Utahraptor live.jpg Velociraptor.png Oviraptor.jpg Pack of dromeosaurs.jpg DRUtahraptor.jpg Primeval Utahraptor.jpg Utahraptor.png captain crest he is a clumsy raptor and repton often says to him "you clumsy oaf of a raptor!" and he sometimes just say "who are you refering to repoten?" so even though hes clumsy he sometimes has his moments or his almost moments. queen claw she is more cunning and straegy wise she perfers to trick her prey to come to her and attack and his victims always say, "clever girl." and she is reptons second in comand and often likes to say some of her sentences in rhymes, some of the winx club memebrs don't like her, and she also has a hatred to pod, because out beating her and scaring her "beautiful face". Category:Criminals Category:Villians Category:Reptiles Category:Pre series villains